


вечеринка.

by woonanazen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Romance, Humor, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonanazen/pseuds/woonanazen
Summary: Юта не предполагал, что этот спор закончится так плачевно. Переодеваться в девушку и идти в клуб было однозначно плохой идеей. И как теперь отвязаться от назойливого парня с параллели, который накидался и пристает?
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	вечеринка.

**Author's Note:**

> перед выступлением вечеринка, во время выступления вечеринка, после выступления ВеЧеРиНкА (с) джонни

Пятеро школьников решили побыть бунтарями и свинтить с собственного выпускного, решив, что заплыв на теплоходе и еле стоящие на ногах после шампанского одноклассницы — скука смертная. Пока учителя отвлеклись на отличника, жалующегося на морскую болезнь, Марк оттащил друзей за угол и предложил сбежать, пока не поздно. Идею поддержали все, кроме Тэиля, который славился своим поведением мальчика-паиньки. Взяв его на слабо, Ли все же уговорил друга покинуть мероприятие вместе с остальными.

— Дедуль, ты же купишь нам выпить? — игриво промурлыкал Хэчан, опираясь на плечо старшего в их компании.

— Да иди ты, я вас старше всего на несколько месяцев, — недовольно фыркнул Тэиль и скинул с себя надоедливого макнэ, на что тот нахмурился и пихнул хёна в бок.

После недолгих уговоров Тэиль все же согласился купить алкоголь, но настоял на том, что платить за все будут Хэчан с Марком — как наказание за то, что те терроризируют бедного парня весь вечер, не давая покоя. Ребята, конечно, сначала хотели возразить и устроить митинг, но Юта вовремя прикрыл им рты ладонями, попросив не злить и без того взвинченного хёна. До круглосуточного магазина компания шла в тишине, которую нарушал лишь шепот и тихий смех двух главных бедокуров. Никто не обращал на них внимания, потому что придурковатое поведение Марка и Донхёка — явление естественное, к которому давно все привыкли.

Автоматические двери магазина открылись, и внутрь пафосной походкой вошла великолепная пятерка. Им казалось, что они герои подросткового сериала, которые в данный момент времени идут в слоумо, а их волосы развеваются на ветру, пока восторженные фанатки ахают и пытаются незаметно сфотографировать этих «звезд». На самом же деле, они выглядели как кучка неуверенных в себе тинейджеров, пытающихся выглядеть максимально взрослыми и убедительными, чтобы кассир не попросил каждого из них показать удостоверение личности при покупке алкоголя.

— Тэиль-хён, у тебя же с собой паспорт? — поинтересовался Юно, уже потирающий руки в предвкушении веселой ночи.

— Я знал, чем все сегодня закончится. Хотел специально его забыть, но мне стало вас жаль, — парень обреченно вздохнул, залез во внутренний карман джинсовки и вытащил оттуда документ в темно-синей кожаной обложке, покрутив им перед лицом товарища.

Глаза остальных четверых победно заблестели, и они бросились врассыпную набивать тележку всем необходимым, не жалея кошельки Хэчана и Марка. Юно застрял у полки с элитным алкоголем, прикидывая количество бутылок, необходимое для того, чтобы всех пятерых унесло далеко и надолго. Заметив хитрый взгляд хёна, Минхён налетел на него со спины с возмущениями.

— Ты вообще видишь, блять, эти ценники? Я не хочу за одну ночь обанкротиться! — он активно жестикулировал и чуть не сбил с полки парочку внушительного размера бутылок.

— Успокойся, я добавлю. Только старичку не говори, а то он снова будет бубнить, что я делаю вам поблажки, — отмахнулся Джехен и загреб сразу три бутылки портвейна, подмигнув младшему.

Спустя 15 минут парни уже стояли на кассе с корзинками, набитыми всякими вредностями. Помимо алкоголя они взяли «билеты к гастроэнтерологу» в виде снеков и полуфабрикатов, а также не смогли удержаться и уже возле кассы выцепили зачем-то женское платье. Кассир пробивал товары один за другим, и его замешательство росло с каждым сантиметром движущейся ленты. Дойдя до платья, он и вовсе изо всех сил пытался не заржать и прикрывал рот рукой, якобы зевая.

— Я обязан проверить ваши документы, — мужчина с серьезным видом сложил руки на груди, ожидая, что сейчас уделает этих мальцов и отправит их домой на тихий час, но Тэиль победно протянул паспорт, в котором красовался возраст 18 лет. Недовольно прикусив губу, кассир уложил товары в пакет, принял наличные и пожелал ребятам приятного вечера, когда те покидали магазин.

Отбив друг другу «пять» и немного посмеявшись над вредным кассиром, парни двинулись в сторону остановки, так как после покупки дорогого алкоголя такси показалось им слишком роскошным способом передвижения. Хэчан и Марк совсем поникли, когда их мало того, что заставили слить все деньги на покупки, так еще и взвалили на них тяжеленные пакеты, велев идти чуть ли не на цыпочках, чтобы не греметь бутылками и не привлекать внимания. В автобусе парни ехали, придерживая эти самые пакеты и боясь даже на секунду разогнуться, так как транспорт мотало во все стороны на поворотах, а разбить три бутылки портвейна ой как не хотелось. Выйдя из общественного транспорта, младшие облегченно вздохнули и переложили всю ответственность за сохранность выпивки на Джехена и Юту, победно вручив им по пакету. Парни не стали возражать, так как до дома последнего оставалось совсем немного — буквально пару минут пешком.

Поднявшись на самый высокий этаж, Юта поставил пакет на пол и порылся по карманам в поисках ключей. Открыв дверь в квартиру, парень рявкнул на остальных, чтобы те разулись в коридоре и не пачкали белый ковер своими грязными говнодавами. Закатив глаза, Хэчан скинул свои кроссовки и самый первый влетел на кухню, начав там хозяйничать и рыться по ящикам. Он достал пять стаканов и поставил на стол, не забыв также про огромную стеклянную миску под снеки. Накамото хотел возмутиться, что это, вообще-то, его апартаменты, и это он должен всем заниматься, но у него были дела поважнее. Например, оттащить Юно от бутылки, которую тот даже не дойдя до кухни принялся открывать зубами.

— Блять, ты серьезно? Вообще невтерпеж? — парень злобно шикнул на друга и вырвал портвейн из его рук, доверив дело более спокойному и мудрому Тэилю, который все это время мялся у порога, не зная, куда деть свои ботинки.

Через некоторое время все, наконец, уселись за стол. Джехен уже был в астрале, не сводя глаз с несчастной бутылки, из которой Накамото разливал портвейн, а самый старший отстраненно сидел где-то в уголке, залипая себе в ноги. Марк встряхнул его за плечи и подвинул ближе стакан с «живительным напитком». Парни принялись культурно выпивать. Стакан за стаканом, и первые две бутылки уже опустели. Больше всех к ним пристрастился никто иной, как главный алкоголик в классе.

— Юно, ты в своем уме, мать твою? — недовольно фыркнул хозяин квартиры, вытирая бумажным полотенцем пролитую на стол жидкость.

— Я просто хочу немного молока, — парень разразился безудержным смехом, который оказался заразным, так что спустя пару минут все присутствующие валялись по полу и били руками по столу, издавая страшные для ушей простых людей звуки.

Вечер продолжался, а крышка от третьей бутылки уже валялась где-то под столом, рядом с прочим мусором, который парням было лень донести до мусорки, стоящей всего в паре метров. Если бы Юта сам не нажрался до потемнения в глазах, то нагадившим бы не поздоровилось. Благо, Хэчан смекнул и ногой смахнул крышки и пакеты из-под чипсов куда-то в сторону, где для остальных была слепая зона (до утра следующего дня никто так и не заметил кучу мусора за тумбой).

Когда стаканы осушились, а больше алкоголя в доме не наблюдалось, было принято решение поиграть в «Правду или действие». Тэиль, будучи самым трезвым, отказался от этой затеи и ушел отсыпаться в комнату родителей Юты, уехавших в командировку. В очередной раз обозвав парня старикашкой, оставшиеся любители приключений на свой зад расселись в гостиной на полу, подложив под себя подушки. Они долго спорили, кто же начнет первым, так что Хэчан не выдержал вызвался добровольцем. Марк задал ему довольно каверзный вопрос.

— Правда, говоришь? Хорошо, — он недолго подумал, почесав подбородок, а затем нахально ухмыльнулся, бросив хитрый взгляд на друга. — С кем из присутствующих ты бы переспал?

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина, прерываемая только тихим смехом в кулачок со стороны Юно. Донхёк противно поморщился, представляя каждого из друзей в своей постели. Он был натуралом на все сто процентов, что даже в состоянии пьяной лепешки к нему в голову не лезли такие грязные мыслишки. Одно дело — сказать правду, а другое — поиздеваться. Конечно же, макнэ выбрал второй вариант.

— С тобой, Минхён-хён, с кем же еще, — для убедительности парень похотливо облизнул губы и подмигнул ошарашенному таким ответом Марку.

Ли не придумал ничего лучше, чем просто промолчать в ответ на провокацию. Пусть его лицо и залилось краской, он был вынужден сдерживаться, чтобы не набить наглую морду макнэ, пока тот со смеху катается по полу напару с Юно. Когда парни успокоились, игра продолжилась. Много чего произошло за полчаса. Например, бедного Накамото заставили надеть то самое красное платье в стразах и устроили ему целую фотосессию, а в это время Джехен на спор запихивал в себя целую пачку острых чипсов, которые больно обжигали рот и оставляли покраснения вокруг пухлых губ. Все это было в пределах адекватности, пока ход в очередной раз не перешел к Марку.

— Действие! — гордо заявил Накамото, пытаясь снять с себя слишком сильно стягивающую бедра женскую шмотку.

— Не торопись раздеваться, хён. Парни, собирайтесь, мы идем в клуб, — отрезал Ли и кинул на друга взгляд, не предвещающий ничего хорошего.

Сколько бы ни возмущался Юта, никто даже слушать его не желал. Ребята просто обулись и силой вытащили его на улицу, пресекая любую попытку сбежать обратно. Они оставили уснувшему Тэилю запасной ключ и вызвали такси до самого элитного клуба в городе. Джехен заверил, что все расходы возьмет на себя, так что младшие смогли, наконец, облегченно выдохнуть и расслабиться, не переживая за свои и без того почти пустые кошельки. К тому же, ворчливого деда с собой брать не пришлось.

Таксистом оказался очень манерный мужчина лет двадцати. У него была модная модельная стрижка, волосы окрашены в ярко-розовый цвет, а его маникюру позавидовала бы любая девушка. Нервно сглотнув, Накамото сел на переднее сиденье, краем уха услышав тихий смех его друзей, расположившихся сзади. Водитель неоднозначно улыбнулся и помог парню пристегнуться, «случайно» погладив того по бедру. Юта вжался в кресло, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону мужчины, чтобы не дать ему лишнего повода для флирта. В зеркало заднего вида он заметил, как Донхёк снимает это на камеру и еле сдерживается, чтобы не заржать на весь салон. Японец берет на заметку, что по приезду нужно обязательно врезать мальцу и заставить удалить весь компромат.

Выходя из автомобиля, Накамото чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд. Точнее, не совсем на себе, а на конкретной части себя. В его ладони оказывается маленький листок бумаги с номером и сердечками вокруг. Натянуто улыбнувшись, парень хлопает дверью и, готовый умереть со стыда, разворачивается к друзьям, которые с интересом рассматривают фотографии на телефоне макнэ. С грозным рыком японец вырывает гаджет из их рук и грозится разбить его, если Хэчан на его глазах не сотрет все доказательства их веселой ночи. К сожалению, парень не был в курсе, что этот дьяволенок успел сделать копии и сохранить в облачном хранилище. Успокоившись и помолившись всем богам, Накамото снимает резинку для волос, распуская волосы. Его красная шевелюра казалась такой мягкой и блестящей, что хотелось запустить туда ладонь, но никто из друзей не осмелился этого сделать, в целях собственной же безопасности.

Уже на входе в скандальный клуб «Рубин» Юта почувствовал себя неважно. Двухметровый охранник сверлил его презрительным взглядом. В глубине души парень надеялся, что сейчас их не пропустят, и ему не придется позориться из-за дурацкой игры, но Джехен протянул мужчине парочку купюр, после чего тот распахнул перед компанией двери. К сожалению, взятка сработала, и кучка несовершеннолетних и пьяных в стельку друзей проникла в заведение.

— Блять, парни, я вас ненавижу, — прошипел японец, натягивая платье как можно ниже на бедра, чтобы случайно не оголить то, что другим бы видеть не стоило.

— Расслабься, хён, все подумают, что ты либо педик, либо очень страшная девчонка, — усмехнулся Хэчан, пробежавшись взглядом по помещению в поисках места.

Компания расселась на мягких кожаных диванах в углу. В этот клуб пускали только тех, кто уже достиг восемнадцатилетнего возраста, так что паспорт при заказе алкоголя никто не спрашивал, ведь если пропустили — значит посетителю уже можно все. Пусть все прекрасно знали, что это правило уже давно не работает, и половина ошивающихся здесь — школьники, никто не смел возражать, так как для начальства это, пусть и грязная, но прибыль.

— Юно-хён, мы же еще после портвейна не протрезвели, нахуя ты заказал текилу? — недоумевал Минхён, у которого начинала гудеть голова от громкой музыки, духоты и того самого проклятого портвейна.

— Тише, малец, я же угощаю, значит сегодня все можно. У нас же выпускной! — парень пихнул младшего локтем в бок и громко рассмеялся, тем самым привлекая к себе внимание остальных, в том числе девушек. Одна длинноногая блондинка часто поглядывала на Юно, хитро улыбаясь. — Видите ту крошку с кошачьим взглядом? Думаю, она уже моя, — он усмехнулся и самодовольно поправил челку, лезшую на глаза.

Накамото сидел в самом темном углу, чтобы, не дай бог, к нему не подошли какие-нибудь амбалы с комплектацией, как у того охранника, и не попросили пояснить за его шикарный внешний вид и изящное обтягивающее платье. Как только миловидная брюнетка поставила на столик перед ними напитки, парень жадно вцепился в стакан, надеясь забыться и снять стресс. Разум помутнел, а по всему телу разлилось приятное и успокаивающее тепло. Юта откинулся на спинку дивана и разглядывал потолок, по которому бегали мерцающие огоньки от прожектора. Он почти уснул, даже не заметив, как все его друзья пересели за столик к компании девушек.

— Тут не занято? — послышался низкий мужской голос.

Переведя взгляд с потолка на незнакомца, Накамото увидел высокого смуглого брюнета, облокотившегося на спинку дивана. Его игривый взгляд и исходящий от него запах перегара не предвещали ничего хорошего. Юта хотел уже огорчить парня, сказав, что здесь сидят его друзья, но те не обращали на беднягу никакого внимания, а незнакомец уже расположился рядом, наклонившись ближе.

— Что такая милашка делает в клубе совсем одна? — горячее дыхание обжигало щеку «милашки», заставляя поежиться от неприязни. — Я не кусаюсь, не переживай.

Не зная, что делать в таких ситуациях, Накамото до последнего хранил молчание, надеясь, что парню просто надоест приставать. В любом случае, если он скажет хоть слово своим далеко не женским милым голоском, то, скорее всего, его побьют. Сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, Юта лишь хлопал глазами в ответ на подкаты.

— Какая-то ты скромная. Друзья притащили в это место, а ты хотела посидеть дома? — в какой-то степени приставучий парень оказался прав, поэтому Накамото неуверенно кивает. — Я могу тебя отсюда забрать, если хочешь. Меня, кстати, Ёнхо зовут, но все называют меня Джонни, — он подмигнул и положил руку на плечо японца, вызвав у того смешанные эмоции.

Следующие полчаса Джонни вел монолог о том, какой он классный, и даже привел целый список аргументов, почему он — самый лучший кандидат в партнеры. Желая поскорее покинуть компанию нетрезвого юноши, Юта сверлил взглядом столик, за которым трое его друзей клеили себе девушек на одну ночь. В тот момент ему хотелось быть на месте Тэиля, мирно спавшего дома. У него дома, блять. Наконец, парня замечает Марк. Он шепчет что-то Хэчану, и они вместе начинают над чем-то смеяться. Точнее, над кем-то. Еще точнее, над Ютой. Нахмурившись, парень обреченно вздохнул. Он почувствовал себя брошенным и начал уже думать о том, чтобы раскошелиться на такси и не пускать потом парней домой, заперевшись там с единственным адекватным Муном.

— Твои друзья? — Ёнхо кивнул в сторону Хэчана, Марка и Юно. — Хреново, что они тебя оставили тут сидеть. Может, мне вызвать тебе такси?

Накамото не ожидал от непонятного парня из клуба такой щедрости, но, недолго подумав, согласился на его предложение. Вскоре компания парней могла наблюдать, как их лучший друг в неудобном женском платье покидает клуб в сопровождении новенького из параллели, по которому сохли все девушки его класса.

— Блять, что? — Ли подавился своим напитком и откашлялся прежде, чем продолжить. — Это же Джонни! Он увел нашего «Принца Такояки»! Какого хуя вообще?

— Успокойся, и такое бывает. Он взрослый мальчик, — безразлично пожал плечами Юно и продолжил ворковать со своей новой пассией.

Донхёк решил воздержаться от комментариев. Он чувствовал себя плохо из-за выпитого алкоголя и слишком много смеялся с шуток хёна, так что расплылся по дивану и обессиленно лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Никто не смог помешать Ёнхо забрать их друга, но в клубе им было намного интереснее, ведь компанию им составили молоденькие студентки, а не переодетый японец.

Накамото сел на заднее место в такси, но рядом с ним приземлилась еще одна пьяная туша. Джонни выразил желание прокатиться до дома вместе с «ней». Хозяин — барин, так что Юта не стал возражать, если за него впоследствии заплатят. Парень прослушал адрес, который его спутник промямлил водителю, но не стал задавать вопросов. Накатившая обида заставила его перед выходом выпить еще стакан крепкого напитка, так что разум начал покидать японца. Он расслабился в мягком сидении иномарки и уставился в окно на пролетающие мимо огоньки фонарей и неоновых вывесок. Ночная жизнь так завораживала, что Накамото задремал. К его услугам рядом находилось крепкое мужское плечо, на котором парень и расположил тяжелую голову. Сквозь сон он ощущал приятные касания чьих-то теплых рук и легкое массирование головы. Юта почувствовал себя котенком, которого впервые за долгое время приласкали, и чуть было не замурлыкал от удовольствия. Ёнхо победно ухмылялся и уже представлял, как проснется утром в объятиях красноволосой красотки.

Такси прибыло в место назначения. Расплатившись и разбудив свою «даму», Джонни за руку провел ее в свой частный дом в соседнем от квартиры Юты районе. Парень даже помог своей спутнице разуться в коридоре, а та в свою очередь не задавала вопросов и продолжала молчать. Со уже подумал, что она немая, но, с другой стороны, так даже лучше, ведь никто не будет надоедать с разговорами о всяких женских штучках.

— Я могу предложить тебе горячий душ. Если хочешь, даже вместе, — Ёнхо прижал пьяное тело к стене и посмотрел японцу прямо в глаза. — Так и будешь молчать? — прошептал он уже возле губ парня и облизнулся.

То, что произошло дальше, вызвало бы негодование со стороны друзей Юты, да и вообще со стороны любого человека. В стельку пьяный парень, переодетый в женское платье, схватил Ёнхо за подбородок обеими своими сильными руками и хотел было ударить, но в последнюю секунду передумал, припав к его губам своими. Поцелуй был жадным и глубоким, Накамото закусывал нижнюю губу парня и ухмылялся, осознавая всю дикость своего поступка. Но ему нравилось, и он не хотел останавливаться на одних поцелуях.

***

Утро встретило Юту головной болью и ужасным похмельем. Он проснулся в незнакомой комнате и попытался восстановить картину прошлой ночи. Много времени ему не понадобилось, так как рядом храпел абсолютно голый Ёнхо, прикрытый лишь легким летним одеялом с утятами. Осознав, что и сам лежит в его кровати без одежды, Юта попытался бесшумно встать и покинуть этот дом, надеясь, что его хозяин ни о чем не вспомнит и никому не расскажет. Телефон Накамото валялся возле кровати. Он был переведен в беззвучный режим, а под показателем зарядки, гласившим об оставшихся двух процентах, всплыли пропущенные вызовы от друзей и миллион сообщений от них же. Похлопав себя по щекам, чтобы взбодриться, парень все же тихо встал с кровати и нашел в незнакомом доме ванную комнату. Быстро умывшись и почистив зубы пальцем, он принялся искать свою одежду. И все бы ничего, но из одежды у него в ту ночь было только то самое платье, ставшее виновником всех событий.

— А я еще в такси понял, что что-то с тобой не так, красотка, — нахальная ухмылка засияла на лице Джонни, резко появившегося в проходе. Он был уже одет и держал в руках аккуратно сложенные вещи. — Надень мое и не позорься.

Приняв стопку одежды, Юта спрятался в ванной, чтобы одеться и перевести дух. Натянув на себя спортивные штаны и свободную черную футболку, парень вдохнул в легкие побольше воздуха и вышел из своего укрытия. Ёнхо не было видно, но с кухни доносился манящий аромат свежей выпечки и чего-то еще. Зайдя туда, японец увидел за плитой своего клубного прилипалу в фартуке и с деревянной лопаткой, переворачивающего мясную котлету.

— У меня в холодильнике было пустовато, потому что родителей нет, но бургеры на завтрак — не такая уж и плохая идея, верно? — он усмехнулся и положил котлету на одну из мягких булочек, которые заранее подогрел до того состояния, когда они ощущаются как только что испеченные.

Накамото смущенно опустил взгляд и сел за стол, все еще боясь заговорить с парнем. Он не хотел признавать, что прошлая ночь ему понравилась даже при том, что он был пассивом. Если бы только парни узнали, друзей бы у него после этого точно не осталось.

Джонни закончил с готовкой и присел рядом, поставив перед японцем тарелку с румяным и сочным бургером. Недоверчиво покрутив его со всех сторон, Юта все же сделал первый укус.

— Если скажешь, что не понравилось, то знай, что врать плохо!

Накамото не знал, что именно имел в виду Ёнхо: завтрак или их ночные приключения. Он знал только то, что остался доволен в обоих случаях, но сказать об этом язык не поворачивался, так что ели парни в тишине. Джонни помыл посуду и протер стол, пока Накамото молча сидел и думал, как бы ему тактично извиниться и свалить из этого дома.

— Да блять, ты немой что ли? — не выдержал Со и бросил на парня раздраженный взгляд через плечо.

— Нет, — кратко ответил японец и заправил за ухо прядь мешающихся красных волос.

— Тогда почему ты только сейчас соизволил открыть рот? Я что-то не так делаю?

Голос Джонни звучал не столько разъяренно и недовольно, сколько смущенно. По нему было видно, что парень волнуется за правильность своих действий. Накамото проникся его пристальным взглядом и вздохнул, наконец-то почувствовав себя спокойно.

— Вчера я был пьян и смущен. Сейчас я просто смущен, но, если честно, мне все понравилось, не беспокойся. Я сейчас соберусь и уйду домой, а вещи занесу вечером либо вышлю по почте, если не хочешь меня больше видеть, — на одном дыхании произнес японец и выжидающе посмотрел Ёнхо в глаза.

— Уйдешь? — внезапная реакция парня удивила Юту. — Я не заставляю. Мне тоже все понравилось, даже когда я понял, что ты…

— Не продолжай! — прервал парня Накамото и закрыл красное от стыда лицо руками. — Что я друзьям скажу? Они же у меня дома ночевали.

— У тебя до сих пор язык поворачивается называть их друзьями, когда они вот так просто тебя бросили? Это же они заставили тебя надеть то дурацкое платье и позориться? — раздраженно прорычал Ёнхо, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты прав… Ладно, я останусь, но только при условии, что мы повторим.

— А ты тот еще проказник, — нагло усмехнулся Ёнхо и поволок парня назад в комнату.


End file.
